Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds which are metabolized in vivo to compounds having activity as neprilysin inhibitors. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds, processes and intermediates for preparing these compounds and methods of using these compounds to treat diseases such as hypertension, heart failure, pulmonary hypertension, and renal disease.
State of the Art
Commonly-assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0157386, filed on Dec. 14, 2011 to Smith et al., describes novel compounds that have activity as neprilysin inhibitors, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In particular, compounds of the genus:
are described. Depending upon the variables, compounds within this genus can be referred to as being in the active form or as being a prodrug, which is metabolized in vivo to generate the activeform of the compound.
In spite of these compounds however, there remains a need for compounds and prodrugs within this genus that have different metabolic and cleavage properties. For example, there remains a need for active compounds and/or prodrug compounds having improved oral absorption and for prodrug compounds that undergo rapid cleavage to form the active compound. This invention is directed to that need.